Vampiros y otros seres de leyendas
by Akitsu-chan
Summary: Cuentan las leyendas de un híbrido con ojos rojos y cabello negro que era casi invencible. Tenía colmillos, bebía sangre y estaba loco, loco de amor por un demonio de puro linaje. Cuenta la leyenda que un suceso así se volverá a repetir. En un internado encubrir la verdad era su misión, pero un vampiro orgulloso, arrogante y pervertido se lo ponía difícil. (Cambio de título, sorry)
1. Chapter 1

**Título**: Vampiros y otros seres de leyenda

**Autor**: Akitsu-chan o Aki-chan, como lo prefieran ^·^

**Género**: Un poco de todo, comedia, aventuras, fantasía, sobrenatural, un pelín de drama y amor

**Público**: +16 (no sé muy bien como puntuarlo, así que pongo +16 como punto medio)

**Advertencias**: Lenguaje obsceno y mal sonante, posible Lemmon y un poquitín de sangre (casi nada, solo unas gotitas) o sí, inspirado en Rosario+Vampire (aunque solo unas cuantas cosas) y alguna que otra cosa de Vampire Knight.

**Publicaciones**: en este foro

**Resumen**:

¿Alguna vez se preguntaron si existían? Ellos merodean el mundo entre las sombras, la mayoría por la noche, otros pocos por el día, una cifra microscópica las veinticuatro horas.

¿Alguna vez se preguntaron que si son reales cómo es que no sabemos que están allí? Ellos se ocultan en fachadas mundanas, aunque no consiguen encubrir lo que son. Su extrema belleza, su carisma, sus verdaderos instintos, los delatan.

¿Alguna vez se preguntaron que si son reales, si se ocultan de nuestros ojos, cómo lo aprendieron? Ellos habitan en un internado, donde no están permitidas sus verdaderas formas, así practican. Realizan una prueba a los jóvenes para ver si pueden salir al mundo exterior sin ser detectados.

¿Alguna vez se preguntaron que si son reales, si se ocultan de nuestros ojos, si pueden caminar por el mundo exterior una vez graduados cómo viven? Ellos viven el día a día normalmente, con sus costumbres, sus grupos y clanes, con su jerarquía, con sus instintos, manías, problemas, ellos viven en un mundo diferente, pero en el mismo que el nuestro ¿me explico?

¿Alguna vez se preguntaron, queridos lectores, qué son ellos? Ellos son seres fantásticos, sobrenaturales, de cuento de hada… Ellos, estimados lectores, ellos son _leyendas_.

* * *

**Capítulo Primero**

**INICIO**

Era de noche. Era todo lo que recordaba de aquel día. El día en que su tía falleció.

Esa fue una jornada especial, diferente, ni en el buen ni en el mal sentido.

La rueda de su destino empezó a moverse ese día. Los recuerdos inundaban su mente, todavía joven, y ella se retorcía por dentro. Asustada, nerviosa, acongojada, llena de miedo.

Su infancia fue, en general, extremamente solitaria. Vivió con su tía desde que tenía memoria. Ella sabía la razón. Su madre murió al darla a luz.

Su tía Mei Li, de origen chino, había sido una mujer muy sabia, perspicaz y una buena madre. Se encargó de ella, le dio la calidez de un hogar y todo el amor que le tendría que haberle dado su madre. Su tía, era una persona vivaz y expresiva, con un enorme sentido de la franqueza "si dices algo dilo por su nombre" le decía. Su madre, la que sería su abuela, se casó dos veces, la primera vez con un hombre de Hong Kong, de esa unión nació ella. Quince años después se separaron y ella se volvió a casar, esta vez con un hombre japonés, de este enlace nació su madre, Yei Haruno.

Su tía Mei Li pasó su adolescencia en China, abasteciéndose de toda su cultura, sus mitos y sus leyendas. Hong Kong competía con ser una de las ciudades más ricas en historia sobrenatural, una ciudad de China, donde dan un poderoso lugar a sus antepasados. Un lugar donde pudo alcanzar su mayor capacidad.

Cuando su padre murió, ya de viejo, se trasladó a Osaka, Japón, a vivir con su madre y padrastro, Saori y Ren Haruno, y su hermana menor. Pero no pasó mucho tiempo antes de que tuviera que ser matriculada en el internado de Konoha.

Una vez graduada se hizo cargo de la tienda, ya que mis abuelos fallecieron en un oscuro accidente y posteriormente mi madre fue internada en el mismo internado.

Ella siguió cuidando de la tienda una vez mi madre graduada. Poco después de eso yo fui concebida, y en cuestión de meses maté a mi madre al nacer.

Me culpaba por haberle arrebatado la vida, y aunque tía Mei Li intentaba animarme diciendo que "ella hizo lo que hizo para traerte al mundo y deberías estarle agradecida y vivir con alegría por las dos" todavía me seguí sintiendo terriblemente mal por dentro.

Después crecí, experimenté y viví. Habíamos pasado sus días juntas en una tiendecita de las calles de la ciudad de Osaka. Una tienda especial, para una mujer especial.

Cuando abrías la puerta de madera con coloridos cristales sonaba el repiqueteo de las campanitas colgadas con hilos dorados y plateados. Lo primero que olías al entrar era el fuerte, pero agradable, olor a incienso. Después, veías un mostrador, con una silla detrás y una mujer tejiendo una bufanda color verde bosque interminable. Si tenías suerte, y le caías bien, un gato de color negro y con una mota blanca en la nariz se restregaría entre tus piernas, buscando atención. La mujer se levantaría y te diría "¿Qué buscas?" tú le dirías el objeto que buscas y para que lo necesitas. Si este, estaba entre las llenas estanterías de la habitación, con una enorme calma levantaría su dedo índice y e diría "Allí está", te acercarías al mostrador, y ella se pondría detrás de él, sacando un grueso libro con tapa de cuero, dejaría anotado tu nombre, tu compra, y tu precio. Y después vendría la despedida. Porque no querrías estar mucho tiempo adentro de la tienda ni en la casa de ella.

No querrías porqué ella era una bruja.

Cuando cerrabas la puerta se oía un sonoro "puff" y varios espíritus aparecían, echaban una mirada al lugar y volvían a desaparecer, todos ellos de los antiguos brujos y brujas que habían tenido la tienda a su cargo, entre ellos mi abuela Saori, ahora habían cambiado los papeles. Ahora, la tienda cuidaba de ellos.

Una vez llegué a casa, a la tienda, ella apareció con un sonoro "Boo", ella volvía a ser joven, traslucida, pero joven.

—Tía Mei Li, estoy en casa.

— Huān yíng ¡Mi dulce niña! —El espíritu de mi tía travesó la pared de enfrente al tiempo que me saludaba con su idioma paterno.

Ella acarició mis mejillas, dejándome un rastro helado en ellas.

—Dime como fue. ¿Cómo fue mi funeral? ¿Alegre? Oh, espero que fuera alegre, no me gusta mucho lo triste… ¿Y qué flores había? ¿Se acordaron esos inútiles de poner los crisantemos? ¿No se olvidaron de poner esa canción tan bonita de la que te hablé? Oh, cuéntame niña, y no te me quedes allí parada.

Bufé un poco mientras aguantaba las ganas de reír. Había oído en alguna parte que los muertos no hablaban. ¡Ja! Le gustaría ver la cara de idiota que pondría si se encontraba con su tía. Lo desarmaría, y solo con su voz.

—Bueno, las de la hermandad tenían su rostro petrificado, bueno ya sabes, como siempre —rió, desplazando aire frío por la tienda— Y como era de esperar tus antiguos compañeros no se mostraron muy tristes de que desaparecieras, o lo que sea, unos cuantos de ellos no paraban de mirarme, y otro me miraba lascivamente. ¡Fue escalofriante!

Ella puso mala cara e intentó coger un dardo, para tirarlo a la imagen de detrás del mostrador "internado Konoha – Clase 4", como siempre hacía cuando estaba viva, pero lo traspaso.

—Dulce, ¿Podrías coger el dardo y tirárselo al imbécil con cara de sapo? Ese pervertido de Jiraiya no cambia ni con ganas de hacerlo.

Lo hice, con un toque del poder de mi tía en él, se clavó justo en la entrepierna del tipo.

— ¡Ja! Te lo tienes merecido, sapo roñoso, por molestar a mi niña. Ahora no te va a subir ni colaborará contigo en una semana. ¡A ver si aprendes que con una bruja no se mete nadie! ¡Y menos con la sobrina!

— ¿Le has tirado una maldición? —sorprendida por que llegara tan lejos. Sé que nunca la trataron muy bien en el internado, pero nunca había llegado a maldecir a nadie.

— ¡Pues claro! Aunque sólo le dañará el orgullo de macho que tiene. Además le dije muchas veces, en mi juventud, que si seguía siendo tan pervertido un día le maldeciría. Y una bruja siempre cumple su palabra ¡aunque ésta esté muerta!

Se movía flotando y levitando por la tienda, haciendo que las campanillas de la puerta tintinearan por el movimiento de su, por a si decirlo, espíritu.

—Ahora dejemos de lado al imbécil, pervertido y jodido sapo de Jiraiya y sígueme contando mi funeral.

—No hay mucho más, los imbéciles, como tú los llamas, se acordaron de las flores, y pude colar la canción que tanto te gustó. Fue un bonito funeral, tía Mei Li.

—Apuesto a que sí. Como me hubiera gustado estar allí… ¡oh! Si estuve, aunque solo mi cuerpo. Es una pena que no pueda salir de esta tienda ¿no crees?

Asentí dándole la razón. Estaba sedienta, así que me dirigí a la nevera del piso de arriba. Coger algún brebaje del piso de abajo —la casa tenía dos pisos sin contar el sótano y la buhardilla— donde estaba situada la tienda, era un riesgo que a nadie le gustaría correr.

—Cielo, antes de que pasara a ser joven—refiriéndose a cuando murió—conseguí un vegetariano. Sé que te gusta más.

Agradecí con un suave "gracias". Hoy en día era difícil encontrar una bebida decente. La vegetariana era la mejor que podías encontrar, quizás no tan gustosa, pero si más nutritiva.

Mis colmillos se alargaron con anormalidad, y mis normalmente ojos verdes, se oscurecieron dejando unos brillantes ojos carmesí. Cogí la bolsa entre las manos y la mordí con mis colmillos clavándolos en la bolsa para poder llegar a mi alimento.

¿Colmillos una bruja? Bueno, es que no era del todo una bruja, era mitad y mitad de dos seres de leyenda, era mitad bruja y mitad vampiro.

El líquido salado y con gusto metálico de la rojiza sangre sació mi sed. No necesitaría abastecerme de más hasta pasar el mes.

—¿Ya has acabado? —preguntó el fantasma de mi tía con sorprendente timidez.

—Si… ¿Pasa algo tía Mei Li? —limpiando los restos de sangre que quedaban en mis labios.

—Cielo… Sakura. Tenemos que hablar.

Había usado mi nombre, cosa que no acostumbraba a utilizar. Sentándome en unas de las sillas de la cocina, puse total atención a lo que quería decirme.

Se aclaró la voz. —Como ya sabes, tienes ya diecinueve años. La edad límite para… bueno, ya sabes, para entrar allí. A esta edad nuestros poderes se desarrollan a tal extremo que es difícil ocultar. Las brujas, al ser humanas o bueno, más o menos igual, mantenemos un perfil bajo. Y no es necesario ir allí desde la adolescencia. Así que se nos da a elegir el momento adecuado para entrar. Y bueno, mi niña, tú has alcanzado el nivel máximo para estar en el mundo mortal sin estar graduada en Konoha.

—Así que de eso se trataba, me preguntaba cuando tenías pensado comunicármelo. La verdad es que tengo echa una maleta desde mi cumpleaños, tía Mei Li.

—Siempre te has anticipado a todo mi dulce, por eso me preocupas. Siempre me has dicho que en ese lugar la fuerza atrayente de tu destino se haría más potente, al igual que los obstáculos para llegar al mismo. Eres hija de tu madre, y mi hermana siempre tuvo talento para la adivinación, ella fue muy poderosa. Pero me preocupas, Sakura, me hubiera gustado estar viva unos momentos más. Para estar contigo.

—Tía, ya estás conmigo, en todo momento, siempre estás a mi lado y sé que nunca podré deshacerme de ti.

Ella hipó mientras limpiaba sus lágrimas. —Oh, Sakura no te burles de mi —dijo viéndome la sonrisa—ya sabes que soy muy sentimental.

—Eso es tan posible como que tú te quedes callada por más de cinco minutos.

Recuerdo como la casa se llenó de risas. Ese fue el día antes de que todo empezara. El día antes de que tanto la dificultad como las dudas empezaran.

El viaje fue duro, y se me hizo extremadamente largo. Envié mi equipaje —libros, ropa, hechizos y otras cosas— a la dirección del internado de Konoha. Pero yo, no puedo enviarme por correo. Y aunque parezca extraño no puedo coger una escoba y echarme a volar, bueno, podría hacerlo, pero no estaba permitido si no estabas graduado. La graduación en el internado era como un carnet de conducir para ella y para algunos youkai —como son llamados los seres de leyenda— voladores.

Cogí tantos trenes y vi tantas estaciones que acabé mareada de tanta gente caminando de aquí y allá. Una vez llegué a Tokio exploté. Definitivamente odiaba toda la aglomeración de gente que había en la estación, las calles, las tiendas y no quiero hablar del tráfico. Las insistentes sirenas amenazaban con destruir mi fina capa de tolerancia.

Necesitaba descansar de todo ese embrollo. A la que vi un callejón me desvié. Solo di un par de pasos adentro y me recargué en la pared. Solo llevaba conmigo una vieja mochila y mi bicicleta verde con mango plateado. Podía asegurar que viajar con una bicicleta—todavía no necesaria— era toda una odisea.

Suspiré. Tía Mei Li me había contado que una vez cogiera el autobús correspondiente, y me alejara hacia las afueras de Tokio, agradecería tener la bicicleta a mano.

Pero para eso tenía que encontrar el maldito autobús. Y pasear por las malditas calles, esas agobiantes, bulliciosas y jodidas calles. Resoplé con fuerza. Para empeorar las cosas era un día claro, sin nubes, en conclusión un bonito día con un sol radiante. Un sol que le estaba dando dolor de cabeza.

Cuando piensas en un vampiro a parte de la sangre, los colmillos y murciélagos, te vienen en mente que se incineran con la luz del sol, arden con el contacto del agua vendita, las cruces los debilitan y les hace paralizarse, no pueden entrar en suelo sagrado, los ajos… sin mencionar la estaca de madera clavada en el corazón, pero eso mata a cualquiera.

Bueno, pues ella, media vampiro medio bruja, era un bicho raro, en el gran sentido de la palabra. Podía andar bajo el sol desierto sin convertirse en cenizas —aunque le dolería la cabeza como un demonio— una vez, en su escuela, hicieron una excursión improvisada a una iglesia —la única de la zona— y corrió a sentarse en los bancos como todos los niños, para, posteriormente, ser salpicada por agua vendita —a Mei Li le había dado un ataque cuando se lo contó— los ajos le encantan de todas las formas, y siempre lleva colgado en su cuello una enorme cruz de plata con un rubí rojo en el centro, un relicario que su madre le pasó como un legado.

Ella era totalmente una anormalidad en el mundo paranormal.

Cogiendo tanto aire como pudieron retener sus pulmones, se puso en marcha otra vez. El autobús llegó. Le dio el dinero. Y todo parecía ir bien hasta que…

—Lo siento señorita, pero no puede subir con la bicicleta—Con seriedad el conductor la hizo bajarse.

A regañadientes, vio como las puertas se le cerraban ante sus ojos furibundos. Y entonces se acordó. ¡El muy capullo se había quedado con su dinero!

Se subió a la bicicleta, tendría que seguir el maldito autobús, y estaba segura que no sería un trayecto corto.

Cuando el vehículo se paró en un semáforo me paré al momento. El iba por la carretera y yo por la acera. Solo cuando fuera necesario saltaría a la carretera.

Había pasado cerca de una hora pedaleando, intentando seguir al maldito autobús, ahora ya estaba a las afueras de Tokio y el pavimento se deterioraba cada vez más. La parada anterior era la penúltima —había memorizado su itinerario— ahora solo tenía que subir un turón y abría llegado. No al internado, a la parada que debería haber bajado. Maldijo nuevamente al autobús y a su conductor.

—Imbécil conductor, cabrón de mierda por haberme dejado tirada, viejo rabo verde, maniaco ojos de sapo… —murmurando iba subiendo la pendiente, llegaría antes que él, claro que lo haría y entonces le diría sus verdades a ese imbécil, sacaría una sonrisa burlona y quizás solo quizás, le sacaría la lengua cuando ya tuviera el dinero en mis manos. Infantil, pero efectivo.

Alcanzando el autobús empezó a pedalear con más empeño. Un poco más y podría tener el dulce sabor de la victoria en sus labios. Y lo pasó. Lo adelantó y llegó un par de minutos antes que el conductor. Se plantó allí en medio. Esperando.

Cuando el autobús paró, un puñado de gente bajó de él. Y su cabello se erizó. Todos ellos eran youkais, lo notaba. Su poder se metía por los poros de su piel como agujas recargadas de electricidad. Algunos de ellos la miraron de reojo, otros la ignoraron, y unos otros cuantos la miraron como si fuera una mosca. Con mirada molesta los ignoró y plantó una furiosa mirada al conductor, que la miraba pálido y asustado.

— ¡Quiero mi dinero! —Algunos de los que quedaron giraron a ver la causante del grito.

—Lo siento señorita pero tengo prisa—intentó cerrar las puertas, pero metí el pie y la mano. El programa de seguridad no dejaba cerrarse las puertas si había un obstáculo.

— ¿Tiene prisa? Qué casualidad, yo también la tenía cuando me dejó tirada en la calle. Podría haber comprado un billete para un tren que para cerca de aquí, pero usted… ¡Usted fue un maldito cobarde que se escapó con el dinero que me quedaba! ¿¡Sabe lo que es pedalear más de una hora a ritmo de automóvil por las malditas calles de Tokio!?

La gente miraba como si fuera un entretenido espectáculo de circo. Después ya les chillaría a ellos.

—Así que lo quiero de vuelta, sin tonterías, sin excusas, ¡quiero mis dos mil quinientos doce yenes de vuelta!

El hombre, asustado me los dio sin rechistar. Le tiré una mirada de advertencia y me bajé del estúpido bus.

— ¡Y para que lo sepa! ¡Yo llegué antes que usted! —estuve tentada a sacarle la lengua, pero me contuve, eso ya se había visto lo suficientemente infantil.

Cuando perdí de vista el vehículo me giré hecha un basilisco ante los espectadores. Simplemente apartaron las miradas de mí, ignorándome. La diversión se había acabado, y los "humanos" no valían su tiempo.

Agarré mi bicicleta, que en ningún momento me había traicionado y empecé a pedalear nuevamente, esta vez hacia el camino de tierra que se adentraba en un bosque frondoso de abetos, ginkos, y algunos árboles que conocía.

Las indicaciones de tía Mei Li fueron bastante precisas, poco después de adentrarme, me encontré con un túnel, una vez pasado ese túnel me encontraría con el internado, el lugar que se convertiría en mi hogar durante unos años.

Y así, me aventuré en la oscuridad de aquel túnel. Un túnel que irradiaba poder, un poder que inundaba mi cuerpo y me recorría des de las puntas de mis cabellos hasta el final de los dedos de los pies.


	2. Chapter 2

**Título**: Vampiros y otros seres de leyenda

**Autor**: Akitsu-chan o Aki-chan, como lo prefieran ^·^

**Género**: Un poco de todo, comedia, aventuras, fantasía, sobrenatural, un pelín de drama y amor

**Público**: +16 (no sé muy bien como puntuarlo, así que pongo +16 como punto medio)

**Advertencias**: Lenguaje obsceno y mal sonante, posible Lemmon y un poquitín de sangre (casi nada, solo unas gotitas) o sí, inspirado en Rosario+Vampire (aunque solo unas cuantas cosas) y alguna que otra cosa de Vampire Knight.

**Publicaciones**: en este foro

**Resumen**:

¿Alguna vez se preguntaron si existían? Ellos merodean el mundo entre las sombras, la mayoría por la noche, otros pocos por el día, una cifra microscópica las veinticuatro horas.

¿Alguna vez se preguntaron que si son reales cómo es que no sabemos que están allí? Ellos se ocultan en fachadas mundanas, aunque no consiguen encubrir lo que son. Su extrema belleza, su carisma, sus verdaderos instintos, los delatan.

¿Alguna vez se preguntaron que si son reales, si se ocultan de nuestros ojos, cómo lo aprendieron? Ellos habitan en un internado, donde no están permitidas sus verdaderas formas, así practican. Realizan una prueba a los jóvenes para ver si pueden salir al mundo exterior sin ser detectados.

¿Alguna vez se preguntaron que si son reales, si se ocultan de nuestros ojos, si pueden caminar por el mundo exterior una vez graduados cómo viven? Ellos viven el día a día normalmente, con sus costumbres, sus grupos y clanes, con su jerarquía, con sus instintos, manías, problemas, ellos viven en un mundo diferente, pero en el mismo que el nuestro ¿me explico?

¿Alguna vez se preguntaron, queridos lectores, qué son ellos? Ellos son seres fantásticos, sobrenaturales, de cuento de hada… Ellos, estimados lectores, ellos son _leyendas_.

* * *

**PARTE I: INICIO**

**Capítulo 2**

El túnel era tremendamente oscuro. Y las parpadeantes antorchas de fuego no ayudaban mucho. ¿Quién metía antorchas en los túneles? Era simplemente una estupidez.

Con casi 10 minutos de pedaleo todavía no había llegado hasta el otro extremo. De repente el aire se hizo más denso, más pesado.

Deslicé la mirada hacia atrás. Una fuerte corriente de viento me hizo cerrar los ojos y apartar la cabeza. Un autocar completamente negro con ventanas oscuras pasó cerca de mí, haciéndome serpentear para ganar equilibrio. ¡Idiota! Ya había tenido suficiente con uno de estos por toda mi vida. ¡No dejaría que una chatarra con ruedas me avanzara e intentara matarme!

Pedaleé con fuerza. Subiendo, bajando, cambiando mi peso de derecha a izquierda. Incliné el cuerpo hacia delante. El viento golpeó en mi rostro decidido. Ganaría esta carrera auto impuesta, y me importaba un pimiento si parecía infantil. Ningún medio de transporte se adelantaba de esa manera a mí y a mi bicicleta y salía de rositas.

Cuando llegue más o menos a su altura giré la mirada un instante hacia el automóvil, tenía algunas ventanas bajadas, y por ellas miraban unos cuantos chicos, tres, para ser exactos. Uno de ellos rubio con ojos azules, tan centelleantes que con el reflejo del fuego parecían hasta malignos, gritaba algo hacia afuera, para después volver adentro para chillar más. Otro, con ojos negros afilados que reía divertido enseñando los dientes, cabello castaño, y por el perro que sacaba la lengua a su lado no dudaba que sería un hombre lobo. Y el último chico, que le miraba de manera lasciva con unos ojos violáceos, o a ella, o al movimiento que hacían sus pechos por el constante movimiento.

No aguanté más, entre chillidos, risas, y esas estúpidas miradas. Pero no puedo hacer nada, tengo un carácter bastante explosivo.

—¡Callad de una maldita vez!

Y se callaron. Aunque no duró mucho.

—¡A mí nadie me hace callar maldita puta! — gruñó el de ojos rasgados.

—¡Y yo callo a quien me da la gana, idiota! —Le respondí mientras dirigía mi mirada a la carretera, tenía una curva adelante, y una muy pronunciada, tendría que dejar pasar al maldito vehículo.

Una vez hecha la curva, volví a posicionarme en el lugar anterior, si metía un poco más de empeño llegaría antes.

—¡Oye! —El chico de ojos violetas habló—te propongo una apuesta, si llegas antes que nosotros el chico perro se disculpa, si llegamos nosotros serás nuestra sirviente personal durante todo el mes.

No era una apuesta muy igualitaria, pero no tenía la intención de perder, además, todavía no había utilizado toda mi fuerza. Ellos no sabían que contaba con la increíble fuerza de un vampiro.

— ¡Claro! Pero además me darán sus almuerzos.

— ¡Trato hecho! —Bramó el rubio— ¡No perderemos contra una chatarra de bici, dattebayo!

Bien, esto ya era personal, nadie insultaba a mi bicicleta y salía bien parado. Mi mirada decidida, cambió a una enojada, y estoy segura que mi tono de ojos se oscureció. Apreté con fuerza el manillar. Le haría pagar con sangre esas palabras.

Y finalmente, mi grito de guerra.

—¡Shannaro!

Avancé de seguida el autocar negro y de ventanas oscuras. Estaba segura que cuando bajara de esa bici mis piernas serían gelatina durante un buen rato. Bah, merecería la pena.

Por el túnel retumbaba la voz del rubio y los otros chicos.

_—¡Acelera cabrón!_

Pero el autocar no aceleraba, para un vehículo tan grande, maniobrar deprisa por un lugar cerrado era peligroso. Y si el conductor tenía dos dedos de frente no pondría su vida en peligro por unos mocosos, y menos por unos tan imbéciles.

Cerca de cinco minutos después vi la luz al final del túnel. Sonreí victoriosa. ¡Ja! A mi bici no le ganaba nada. Bueno, quizás solo mi escoba.

Cuando salí me fijé que la luz del sol ya no caldeaba mi cabeza. Mi tía me explico que el submundo, donde estaban establecidos las escuelas, internados y territorios de los youkais, está protegido por una barrera. Esa barrera tiene diversas funciones, una de esas es no permitir que el sol chamusque o petrifique a los youkai.

Seguí el irregular, pero amplio, camino de tierra. Y finalmente vi la famosa escuela, el misterioso internado Konoha Gakuen. Tenía un aspecto bastante similar a unos de esos castillos europeos y me recordaba, escalofriantemente, a la mansión de Drácula.

Seguí con unos cuantos pedaleos más y llegué a la parada. Bajé de la bici y me senté en el banco de piedra. El ruido del motor se acercaba.

El oscuro automóvil estacionó enfrente de mí y sus puertas se abrieron. La gente empezó a bajar, algunos soltando una risita irritante al mirarme, los otros, simplemente me ignoraron.

Y entonces bajaron esos tres, con cara de mala leche. Contuve una carcajada.

Los dos chicos dieron un empujón al chico de ojos rasgados, el me miraba con ojos asesinos.

—Lamento haberte insultado. —lo dijo rápidamente y con una increíble falsedad. Intentó escabullirse.

—Alto allí—extendí mis manos—Quiero mi almuerzo.

Me tiró su bolsa, seguida por la bolsa de un cabreado chico de ojos morados. El chico rubio me miraba con ojitos a punto de llorar. ¿Está esperando a que se me rompa el corazón?

Finalmente me entregó un recipiente de ramen instantáneo, con una mirada matadora se alejó. Cuando los perdí de vista empecé a reírme.

Los pasillos de la escuela eran iguales o más escalofriantes que el edificio entero. Iba buscando la clase de primero. Los de primero estaban en el primer piso, los de segundo en el segundo y así respectivamente.

Puerta 1-1, no, puerta 1-2, tampoco, ¡ah! Puerta 1-3, miraba con atención el papelito que me habían dado en recepción, un uno junto a un tres escritos con tinta negra.

Abrí la puerta, la gente se giró a verme. Entre ellos estaban los tipos de antes. Giraron la cara rápidamente. Vi un asiento cerca de la ventana y me senté. Esquina del final al lado de la ventana. Delante de mí tenía sentado un chico que estaba con la cabeza escondida entre sus brazos. Creo que estaba durmiendo. A mi lado tenía una chica con ojos parecidos a las lunas. Tenía que ser una Ookami, youkais de alta clase social parecidos a los hombres lobo, que servían y veneraban a la diosa Amaterasu

Me aburrí de tanto mirar así que apoyé mi peso en el respaldo de la silla y esperé a que entrara el profesor.

Justo cuando empezaba a relajarme, la puerta se abrió. Por ella entró un hombre de cabello plateado, ojos negros y con un porte aburrido. Cogió una tiza y escribió su nombre en la pizarra.

—Me llamo Kakashi Hatake, seré vuestro tutor y ahora vamos a presentarnos.

Una entrada, tardía y práctica.

—Empezaremos por ti— señaló a un tipo con gafas de sol— y terminaremos por ti. —indicándome a mí. —Hago ejemplo y me copiáis. Soy Hatake Kakashi y soy vampiro de clase cazador.

Y empezaron las presentaciones.

—Aburame Shino, controlador de insectos demoníacos.

—Yamanaka Ino, súcubo de clase alta.

—Hozuki Suigetsu, demonio de la casa Seiryuu

—Hakai Juugo, Tengu de clase leal.

—Akimichi Chouji, Golem de clase bosque.

—Uzumaki Naruto, Kitsune de nueve colas clase Kyuubi

—Akato Karin, Súcubo de clase 2.

—Inuzuka Kiba, Hombre lobo clase alta.

—Nara Shikamaru, controlador de sombras clase alta.

—Hyuga Hi-hinata, Ookami clase alta

—Uchiha Sasuke, Vampiro sangre pura y clase alta. — los ojos se deslizaron hacia aquel pelinegro de ojos carbón. Era muy difícil ver a un vampiro puro.

Kakashi-sensei intentó calmar los murmullos de la clase. —Callaos todos, queda una persona. —La atención de la clase se dirigió hacia mí.

—Oh, sí, am… Haruno Sakura, y… —me aclaré la garganta no se me daban bien las mentiras— Soy bruja.

La clase puso mala cara. Las adivinas eran bien vistas en la sociedad, pero las brujas eran, bueno, tan parecidas a los humanos que eran consideradas insignificantes.

Ignoré todas las miradas.

—Bueno, terminaron las presentaciones. Mañana empiezan las clases. Os quiero a todos mañana con uniforme.

Las habitaciones estaban en un edificio trasero. Había una sala común, después, a cada lado de esta se abrían paso un millar de escaleras, unas dirigían a los dormitorios femeninos y los otros al masculino. En cada respectivo lugar, habían varios pisos, en el de abajo para los de menor rango y en el superior los de mayor rango.

La suya estaba en el primer piso. Las brujas, magos y hechiceros, junto con algunos demonios de clase baja, eran los de menor rango. Los Ookami y los Vampiros. Estaban entre los rangos más elevados.

Y yo escondí mi sangre del resto. No me quiero arriesgar. Encontrar un vampiro de Sangre Pura era difícil. Pero uno de media sangre con los poderes de las brujas, eso era otra historia.

Se decía que eran los únicos que llegaban al mismo nivel que los sangre pura y eran los únicos que podían desobedecer sus órdenes. Por prudencia era mejor permanecer escondido. Y ella tenía la tapadera perfecta. Era una muy vulgar bruja con mal temperamento.

Llegué a la habitación. En la zona inferior del número "17" había su nombre y el de otra persona. "Sakura Haruno y Tenten"

Cuando entró en el cuarto se encontró con dos camas, una llena de sus maletas y objetos, la otra con una chica con el cabello castaño, tenía postradas unas cartas en la cama.

—Hola. Em… Soy Sakura.

La chica alzó la cabeza fijando su atención ella. La analizó con la mirada. Alta, delgada pero con músculos y curvas adecuadas, piernas torneadas, ojos verdes y cabello rosa. Se detuvo en el rosario de plata. No podía ser ni un vampiro ni un lobo, tampoco parecía un súcubo.

—Soy Tenten, sin apellido, en mi cultura si no estoy casada no tengo apellido. Que cultura tan machista ¿no crees?

Sonreí, parecía que el escudriño había pasado.

—Si… mi tía también es originaria de China.

— ¿Oh, enserio? ¡Qué casualidad!

Desde aquí empezamos a conversar animosamente. Hasta que llegamos a un tema de conversación que quería evitar.

—Y dime ¿Qué clase de youkai eres tú?

—Pues soy bruja…—esperaba que me ignorara, pero solo chilló.

—¡Lo sabía! Las cartas no mienten, aunque me confundí con una.

Me enseñó tres cartas. En una salía un gato negro, en la otra una escoba y en la última salía un rosario.

—La carta del rosario me confundió un poco. ¡Pero no importa, estoy mejorando! Por cierto—extendió la mano—soy una adivina china, o una bruja, es lo mismo pero con saber lo que pasará.

—Supongo que sí—reí mientras la observaba levantarse. Abrió el armario y me tendió una caja de adentro.

—Los trajeron cuando no estabas, son los uniformes.

—Gracias, creo que me lo probaré. —Quité el uniforme de la caja y me dispuse a probármelo. —¿Te importa? —pregunté por si acaso.

—No, tranquila, no tienes nada que no haya visto. —dijo sonriendo.

Reí nuevamente. Me quité los zapatos, los calcetines y los pantalones cortos seguidamente me quité la camiseta y los dejé en la cama. Después desaté la cinta que mantenía mi largo cabello en una cola alta. Tenten habló.

—Vaya, si fuera lesbiana me sentiría tentada, tienes casi más buen cuerpo que yo—se burló.

Aunque sabía que Sakura tenía mejor cuerpo. Llevaba una combinación de sujetador y bragas negras con encaje. El color negro hacía que su piel tostada se viera más delicada, y estaba segura que más de un chico había caído en la tentación de mirar esos pechos llenos y tersos de la muchacha. Y el punto extra era esa brillante y exótica melena de color rosa nacarado, que era tan largo que le tapaba hasta el trasero, daba un increíble contraste con los ojos verde jade de la chica. Suspiró riendo.

—No digas eso, solo me superas en pecho—y tenía razón.

—Seguro. — abanico una mano indicando que no estaba de acuerdo. Y Sakura rió de nuevo esa tarde.

Se puso la camisa blanca, la falda y el chaleco verdes, y se ató el lazo de la corbata. Rebuscó entre sus maletas unos calcetines blancos para usar. No encontró ni uno.

—Los calcetines están dentro de los zapatos—le dijo Tenten.

Miró en la caja y los encontró. Había una caja dentro de la caja. Y adentro de los zapatos estaban los calcetines.

—Gracias de nuevo.

Se los puso y después los zapatos. Le gustó como le quedaba el uniforme, pero le faltaba algo. Y sabía muy bien el que.

—Tenten… ¿El reglamento dice que podemos ir armados no? —Tenten me miró extrañada.

—Sí, simplemente como defensa, pero se te permite llevar una protección, por así decirlo.

—Entendido. — Me dirigí al baño de la habitación y cogí unas vendas del botiquín. Tenten me mirara extrañada.

—¿Para qué quieres unas vendas?

—Para cubrir mi muslo derecho. — y eso hice, enrollé un par de vueltas en mi pierna.

—¿Pero para qué? —Cada vez me veía más rara.

—Pues para que esto no roce—Le enseñé una especie de estuche con una correa. —¿Has visto películas de espías? Se esconden cuchillos y cosas así en cosas como estas—le explicaba mientras se lo ataba—Yo lo utilizo como un sitio para guardar mis hechizos—le enseñé unas cuantas tiras de papel con hechizos en lengua arcana. —Este de aquí es paralizante, este otro somnífero, y este otro… bueno, digamos que irá al baño bastante rápido. —Tenten rió—si los tengo guardados aquí no se arrugan, y los tengo a mano para cualquier emergencia.

—Tiene sentido. Pero lo que no lo tiene son los guantes. —me estaba poniendo unos guantes— ¿Para que los quieres?

—Oh, es que se ven bien.

Y la habitación se llenó de carcajadas.

—¿Vas a dejar tu pelo libre? —dijo ella atándose el cabello en dos moños.

—Ahora que lo dices… creo que lo ataré en una cola. —esta vez se ató el pelo en una cola baja. —Lista. ¿Qué te parece?

—Uh, romperás algunos espejos.

Una risa tremendamente alegre salió de mí. Y Tenten me siguió en apenas unos segundos. Esa tarde reí tanto que hasta lloramos.

Bajamos las escaleras para ir a la sala común. Allí había una puerta que te dirigía al comedor. Mientras andábamos hablábamos de cómo me gane los tres almuerzos de esos tres. Tenten se sorprendió, nunca había conocido a alguna mujer que había adelantado un autobús después de pedalear casi dos horas por Tokio. Después hubo algo que le llamó más la atención.

—¿Porqué llevas siempre ese rosario de plata? Te lo has puesto por debajo del uniforme, pero todavía se ve un poco.

Pensé un poco antes de hablar. No podía contarle todo, pero le contaría algo. —Bueno, no sé exactamente para que sirve—eso era verdad—Pero mi tía, me lo dio cuando cumplí los cinco años—cuando le crecieron los colmillos—Dijo que era un regalo de mi madre y que me protegería. Desde entonces no me lo he quitado en ningún momento.

Tenten observó intrigada la cruz plateada. Al cabo de un rato pareció rendirse.

—Solo no te acerques demasiado a los vampiros o a los lobos, son los que más salen afectados.

—Claro. —estaba abriendo la puerta cuando choqué bastante fuerte con alguien que salía de la cocina. La fuerza del choque me hizo caer para atrás, pero agarré la manga del tipo con el que choqué, así que nos fuimos los dos al suelo. Bueno, el no exactamente en el suelo.

Nuestras piernas se enredaron su mano izquierda se posicionó en un lugar comprometido, y su cabeza cayó en el hueco de entre mi clavícula y cabeza. Mi corazón palpitó cada vez más rápido. Me estaba sonrojando. Y él no hacía nada. Él tenía el pelo azabache, y su cuerpo pesaba el doble que el mío. Me costaba respirar.

El tiempo pareció parar. La gente de alrededor parecía contener la respiración. ¿Quién rayos se me había caído encima? Y se desencadenó el hechizo descongelante.

Noté un rozamiento en el cuello junto un cálido aliento. Ahogué un gemido de… ¡¿Qué ahogué un qué?! Mi cuerpo se heló y mi mente empezó a pensar.

Antes del "ahogamiento" noté unos largos y duros colmillos. Mierda, ese tío era un vampiro.


	3. Chapter 3

**Título**: Vampiros y otros seres de leyenda

**Autor**: Akitsu-chan o Aki-chan, como lo prefieran ^·^

**Género**: Un poco de todo, comedia, aventuras, fantasía, sobrenatural, un pelín de drama y amor

**Público**: +16 (no sé muy bien como puntuarlo, así que pongo +16 como punto medio)

**Advertencias**: Lenguaje obsceno y mal sonante, posible Lemmon y un poquitín de sangre (casi nada, solo unas gotitas) o sí, inspirado en Rosario+Vampire (aunque solo unas cuantas cosas) y alguna que otra cosa de Vampire Knight.

**Publicaciones**: en este foro (también lo publiqué en otro bajo el nombre Aki_blossom)

**Resumen**:

¿Alguna vez se preguntaron si existían? Ellos merodean el mundo entre las sombras, la mayoría por la noche, otros pocos por el día, una cifra microscópica las veinticuatro horas.

¿Alguna vez se preguntaron que si son reales cómo es que no sabemos que están allí? Ellos se ocultan en fachadas mundanas, aunque no consiguen encubrir lo que son. Su extrema belleza, su carisma, sus verdaderos instintos, los delatan.

¿Alguna vez se preguntaron que si son reales, si se ocultan de nuestros ojos, cómo lo aprendieron? Ellos habitan en un internado, donde no están permitidas sus verdaderas formas, así practican. Realizan una prueba a los jóvenes para ver si pueden salir al mundo exterior sin ser detectados.

¿Alguna vez se preguntaron que si son reales, si se ocultan de nuestros ojos, si pueden caminar por el mundo exterior una vez graduados cómo viven? Ellos viven el día a día normalmente, con sus costumbres, sus grupos y clanes, con su jerarquía, con sus instintos, manías, problemas, ellos viven en un mundo diferente, pero en el mismo que el nuestro ¿me explico?

¿Alguna vez se preguntaron, queridos lectores, qué son ellos? Ellos son seres fantásticos, sobrenaturales, de cuento de hada… Ellos, estimados lectores, ellos son _leyendas_.

* * *

**PARTE I: INICIO**

**Capítulo 3**

**Capítulo 3**

_—Mi dulce, lo más importante es que nunca te dejes morder. Nunca debes ser mordida o serás prisionera de un mundo de egoísmos y odio, y sea cual sea la persona que haya probado tu sangre tendrá control en tu vida por encima de tu juicio. Así que pedacito de cielo, haz lo que sea necesario para no permitir que tu piel sea perforada._

La sorpresa era enorme, pero reaccioné justo a tiempo, noté la presión que hacían esos punzantes colmillos, pero no lo conseguiría, ese imbécil no perforaría mi piel y mucho menos bebería de mí.

—_Exponentia liberandi: Repellere, tenebrae sint level II_— murmuré el conjuró protector y el rubí del rosario empezó a brillar con una luz carmesí.

Brillos plata mezclados con los colores fuego del rubí hicieron retroceder al vampiro. Muchos de los que nos rodeaban tuvieron que cerrar los ojos, las runas eran poderosas, pero no superaban el nivel tres, lo máximo que podían hacer era ahuyentar a los "acosadores". Y él, él lo sabía, y sus ojos rojo sangre se mostraron furiosos y ofendidos por ser considerado un acosador. Las facciones afiladas de su rostro se volvieron más duras al darse cuenta que no solo lo dejaría aquí. Mi intención era darle un escarmiento. Pero fui detenida por un par de profesores, uno de ellos mi tutor, el otro, parecido a un duende con traje verde.

Kakashi, creo que así se llamaba, retrocedió un poco al ver la luz del rosario, al ser un vampiro, un ser de las tinieblas, este hechizo lo repelía.

— ¿Te importaría, Haruno, romper este bonito hechizo? —con una falta increíble de intentar ocultar su cabreo y despecho hacia mí, una bruja que había osado atacar e ir en contra de su superior, comprendí que lo mejor que podía hacer era "romperlo".

—_Requiem pro omnibus_—coloqué mi mano derecha encima del rubí, tocando la gema ardiente palpitante, apagando sus ansias de sangre.

—Ahora hagan el favor de ir a dirección, Haruno—Kakashi giró su rostro cubierto hasta el imbécil, y lo inclinó con intención de respeto—Uchiha-sama.

Oh, así que Uchiha-sama, ¡Ja! Niño rico, mimado y todo poderoso, al que nunca le habrían dejado con las ganas, se lo tiene merecido por intentar "violarme".

Tenten me miraba preocupada, la gente de mí alrededor me miraba con odio excepto algunos que me miraban con burla.

Perfecto, el primer día y ya la he fastidiado, aunque pensándolo bien, no ha sido tan malo darle una patada al orgullo del gran imbécil Uchiha-sama.

* * *

La dirección era lujosa, limpia, extremadamente amplia y hacía juego con el resto del internado, iluminada por antorchas en las paredes y una lámpara de vidrio en el centro de la sala hacían que te sintieras extraordinariamente incomodo.

El imbécil no me había dirigido la palabra, ni gruñido ni amenazado ni tan solo me había lanzado una fulminadora mirada llena de promesas de venganza. No, parecía interno en lo más adentro de su mente posible, dando rodeos e intentando no sentirse frustrado.

Suspiré, estúpido chico, estúpido internado y estúpida yo por no ir con cuidado.

La puerta se abrió, y un viejo vestido con capa blanca y roja con un sombrero de igual color se sentó delante de nosotros, con mirada seria. Su mirada estaba marcada con arrugas, y su cara tenía un rictus de experiencia que no podía pasar por desapercibido. Arrugué la nariz, esto no sería para nada bueno.

—Entonces—habló—¿Por qué están aquí? —Me miró a mí—Responda a mi pregunta, señorita Haruno.

—Este tipo—lo señalé con el dedo—ha intentado morderme enfrente de casi toda la escuela. Además…— mi mirada se nubló de furia y vergüenza— ¡este tipo puso su sucia zarpa en un lugar comprometido!

Detrás nuestro, estaban Kakashi y el duende verde, el primero carraspeó exigiendo respecto, el segundo mencionó algo estúpido como la flor de la juventud y algo de nada caballeroso.

—Así que simplemente aparté a la mosca de una bofetada—crucé mis brazos y enfureciéndome al recordar la escena.

—Hmp.

Un monosílabo. Un monosílabo que demostraba indignación. Que irónico, la mosca mosqueada.

—Algo que decir, ¿Uchiha-sama? —Su mirada carbón se dirigió hacia la del viejo.

—Simplemente es una molestia.

Y exploté.

* * *

— ¿Solo saliste con un castigo de una semana?

Ya en mi habitación y recostada en la cama Tenten se negaba a dejar a su curiosidad la insatisfacción de no saber lo que había ocurrido.

Me balanceé hacia adelante, quedando sentada en el colchón. —No Tenten, también salí aboyada por culpa del hechizo repelente que me tiró el duende al intentar cargarme al Uchiha.

Tenten pareció a punto para ponerse a reír en cualquier momento. Pero yo no le di es satisfacción. Le tiré un cojín que le dio de lleno en la cara. Y me tapé con las sabanas, tenía sueño, estaba increíblemente cansada. Mañana era el primer día de clases, y no tenía ganas de ir, solo quería quedarme tirada en la cama.

—Sakura…

—¿mhm?

—Lo siento. —oí las sabanas de Tenten revolverse.

—¿Por qué? —Giré mi cuerpo y mi cara, quedando mirando hacia Tenten.

—Porque cuando se cayó encima de ti no supe que hacer, porque cuando se te llevaron me quede quieta, y porque creo que fui una mala amiga.

Entreabrí mis labios pero las palabras no salían. Amiga. ¿Tenten me consideraba su amiga?

—Tenten… ¿Sabes que nunca en mi vida he tenido amigos? —Pregunté cerrando los ojos.

—Eso es imposible algún amigo habrás…

—No —le corté. —Nunca en mi vida he tenido amigos, la única amiga que he tenido ha sido mi tía, y Kuro-chan, pero hace tiempo que no lo veo.

—¿Kuro-chan?

—Sí, es el nombre de un demonio gato que me dejó mi madre, pero se fue hace algunos meses y desde entonces no he sabido de él.

—Oh, continúa.

—Bueno, no hay mucho que contar. Pero ya que vamos a ser amigas supongo que mereces saber mi secreto, del motivo por el que llevo el rosario.

Tenten estaba arrodillada en su cama, cubierta por las sabanas mientras abrazaba a una almohada. Sus ojos curiosos de chocolate me observaban tan atentamente que me dieron ganas de esconder mi cabeza.

Encubrir la verdad era mi misión hasta el fin de mis días, pero no quería elegir un camino lleno de mentiras y envoltorios. Además, se me daban tremendamente mal las mentiras.

—Bueno, ahí va… Yo soy una media sangre—Tenten ahogó un gemido—Medio sangre de bruja y medio sangre de vampiro y el rosario es para ocultar mi presencia de poder.

Los ojos de Tenten se dilataron enormemente, sorprendida era poco para describir a Tenten.

—¿Porqué me lo dices? ¿¡Acaso estás mal de la cabeza!? Podrían hacerte cosas horribles si se enteraran… ¡Kami-sama! ¡Eres una tonta Sakura!

—No lo creo. —Me arropé entre las sabanas—Estaba harta de esconderme, no me gustan las mentiras y he vivido entre ellas demasiado tiempo. Además, tú misma has dicho que somos amigas.

Noté como la cama se hundía por un peso extra.

—Oh, lo pasarás mal Sakura, tengo una lista de cosas que hacer con mis mejores amigas, y tú te has metido directamente en la casa de la bruja. ¡Y vamos a empezar con dormir en la misma superficie! Así que imagínate que hemos tenido una guerra de almohadas, nos hemos maquillado y pintado las uñas y que nos hemos hartado de comida chatarra.

Reí abiertamente por el mal chiste que había dicho Tenten. Estábamos espalda contra espalda, acurrucadas entre las sabanas. ¿Así que esto era la amistad? Era un sentimiento cálido y increíblemente dulce. Tan apacible que te gustaría tenerlo siempre a tu lado.

—Tenten…

—¿Mhm?

—Creo que la pelea de almohadas si la hemos tenido.

Ese fue el turno de reír de Tenten.


	4. Chapter 4

**Título**: Vampiros y otros seres de leyenda

**Autor**: Akitsu-chan o Aki-chan, como lo prefieran ^·^

**Género**: Un poco de todo, comedia, aventuras, fantasía, sobrenatural, un pelín de drama y amor

**Público**: +16 (no sé muy bien como puntuarlo, así que pongo +16 como punto medio)

**Advertencias**: Lenguaje obsceno y mal sonante, posible Lemmon y un poquitín de sangre (casi nada, solo unas gotitas) o sí, inspirado en Rosario+Vampire (aunque solo unas cuantas cosas) y alguna que otra cosa de Vampire Knight.

**Publicaciones**: en este foro (también lo publiqué en otro bajo el nombre Aki_blossom)

**Resumen**:

¿Alguna vez se preguntaron si existían? Ellos merodean el mundo entre las sombras, la mayoría por la noche, otros pocos por el día, una cifra microscópica las veinticuatro horas.

¿Alguna vez se preguntaron que si son reales cómo es que no sabemos que están allí? Ellos se ocultan en fachadas mundanas, aunque no consiguen encubrir lo que son. Su extrema belleza, su carisma, sus verdaderos instintos, los delatan.

¿Alguna vez se preguntaron que si son reales, si se ocultan de nuestros ojos, cómo lo aprendieron? Ellos habitan en un internado, donde no están permitidas sus verdaderas formas, así practican. Realizan una prueba a los jóvenes para ver si pueden salir al mundo exterior sin ser detectados.

¿Alguna vez se preguntaron que si son reales, si se ocultan de nuestros ojos, si pueden caminar por el mundo exterior una vez graduados cómo viven? Ellos viven el día a día normalmente, con sus costumbres, sus grupos y clanes, con su jerarquía, con sus instintos, manías, problemas, ellos viven en un mundo diferente, pero en el mismo que el nuestro ¿me explico?

¿Alguna vez se preguntaron, queridos lectores, qué son ellos? Ellos son seres fantásticos, sobrenaturales, de cuento de hada… Ellos, estimados lectores, ellos son _leyendas_.

* * *

**PARTE I: INICIO**

**Capítulo 4**

**Economía doméstica, un desastre para tres**

Desperté con la garganta seca. Conocía muy bien este sentimiento. Estaba sediento. Los colmillos se alargaban, y mis ojos pasaban a ser de negros a un color rojo intenso. Como la sangre que tanto ansiaba tomar. Y no quería cualquier sangre. Quería la de "ella". Y eso me ponía furioso. ¿Cómo podía ser que deseara la sangre sucia de esa bruja?

Furioso conmigo mismo, pateé fuerte las sabanas de seda negra y me dije a mi mismo que la estupidez se me iría con una ducha de agua fría.

Con montones de pensamientos negros hacia esa persona entré en el lujoso baño. Era una habitación amplia. Y, como todo el internado, estaba decorado con la extraña mezcla de lo medieval, la cultura gótica y la Youkai mientras los lujosos y modernos chismes se amoldaban escondiéndose de la actualidad.

Giré el grifo, dejando fluir el agua caliente. Metiéndome bajo el chorro de agua dejé que la calidez se metiera en mi cuerpo. Una vez que mis músculos se relajaron y mi cuerpo ganó un poco de calidez, deslicé el climatizador de la ducha hacia el frío, mis colmillos retrocedieron y mis ansias disminuyeron. Realmente me agradaba sentir calidez en mi cuerpo, pero no era un buen momento.

Noté como volvía a ver con normalidad, mis ojos habían cambiado a negros otra vez y mis colmillos habían quedado prácticamente como antes, largos, blancos y afilados, y del tamaño correcto en esta situación. Me vestí y recogí la maleta con los libros, con la otra mano agarre el horario de clases y leí, "Primera clase: Economía doméstica en el mundo humano." Genial, simplemente genial.

Frustrado, irritado y furioso cerré la puerta de la habitación. Baje las escaleras en forma de caracol que conectaban la torre en la que dormía y la cuarta planta. Allí me estaba esperando un viejo amigo, uno rubio y extremadamente idiota.

—¡Teme! Te tardaste mucho hoy—con un estruendo hizo girarse a la gente que nos miró con curiosidad.

Entonces el infierno empezó. Habló y habló sin parar. Estuvo hablando de una chica que malvadamente le robó su adorado ramen con tofu frito (N/A: Se dice que a los kitsune les agrada el tofu frito) que era horrible y fea, y que iba a la misma clase.

Ya estábamos saliendo del edificio de los dormitorios, por suerte sin toparnos con nadie que nos incordiase. La escuela quedaba a pocos minutos.

—Me gustaría que hiciéramos ramen… ¡Es la comida humana más buena que he probado nunca! —Al contrario que su acompañante él no tenía ganas de entrar en esa clase.

La profesora era un Zashiki Warashi, un espíritu del hogar benefactor, un youkai mayoritariamente benévolo. Y él no tenía ganas de tratar con una profesora que lo trataría como una mota de polvo.

—¿Qué te dijeron ayer en dirección? Es la primera vez que te envían allí. —con curiosidad y burla que le habría hecho comer a golpes, Naruto preguntó.

—No te importa.

—Demo, Sasuke no te cuesta nada decírmelo.

—Hmp.

—Teme—un susurro que para nada sonó como una murmuración.

Con una mirada teñida de rojo amenazante le hice callar. —Cállate, usuratonkachi.

Después de esa corta plática, discusión, pelea verbal entre amigos… se dirigieron a clase.

La primera clase del día se realizaba en las cocinas para estudiantes del internado. Eran unas salas, o aulas, pero en vez de pupitres tenían unas mesas alargadas, con fogones, un horno, neveras y todo lo que una cocina básica requería.

En la planta baja y en la parte sur-este del castillo Konoha Gakuen se estaban arremolinando los Youkais que les tocaba hacerla. Sasuke no era la excepción, aunque le hubiera gustado serlo. Había una cosa que odiaba más que sus estúpidas seguidoras, y esa cosa era cocinar, la cocina, o cualquier cosa que relacionara el hacer comida. Con Naruto siguiéndolo mientras charlaba alegremente de cual podría ser la chica de su grupo empeoraba todavía más las cosas. Porque en esta clase se hacían grupos de tres, dos de los cuales eran chicos y tan solo uno de los integrantes era chica. El solo estaba medio deseando y medio rezando, porque Sasuke Uchiha no rogaba, que no le tocase ni con el dobe de su mejor amigo, ni con una de las tontas fans, ni con esa molesta bruja de ojos jades. Si fuera posible quería que le tocara con Hinata Hyuga, la única chica que conocía y que no le perforaba los tímpanos.

Una vez llegaron, se quedaron de pie al final de la clase siendo observados por los ojos rojos de Kurenai, la profesora de economía doméstica del mundo humano, que estaba parada enfrente de un pizarrón.

.

* * *

.

Kurenai apretaba sus labios con fuerza, mirando con desesperación a los alumnos que se estaban preguntando que hacían allí de pie. Si dividías la clase en tercios, dos tercios de ellos eran hombres. Y los hombres, como mínimo los youkais—encima adolescentes— que ella trataba cada año en las clases eran terriblemente difíciles de aguantar. Orgullosos, arrogantes y altaneros, no se preocupaban por lo más básico del "camuflaje" humano. Los humanos comen, los youkais también, pero de distinta forma. Algunos youkais no podían tomar algunos alimentos. Para eso debían saber separarlos de su dieta—aunque suponía que no serían tan idiotas como para comérselos— otros tan solo se alimentaban de energías, así como los súcubos se alimentaban de la lujuria robada de los sueños de los humanos. Por eso debían aprender a pasar inadvertidos y esa era su tarea. Pero la respuesta que daban los muchachos a los que regañaba cada vez que los veía haciendo el vago o haciendo algún desastre le respondían con un: "Las tareas de la casa son para las mujeres" o "Para eso están las hembras". Y eso realmente, y repetía, realmente le sacaba de quicio.

Vio como una última alumna entraba en la sala y al ser vista por los demás compañeros sintió como el aire se tensaba. Sakura Haruno, la bruja que intentó darle una patada en el trasero a Sasuke Uchiha, un vampiro pura sangre. Sonrió inconscientemente. Esa muchacha sería interesante y ella estaba dispuesta a supervisar los movimientos que daba en contra de la jerarquía de esa escuela. No la conocía, pero solo observando cómo andaba podía saber tantas cosas de ella… Y las palabras que se le aparecían en el subconsciente al ver esos ojos jade llenos de determinación, eran muchas, valiente, fuerte, decidida, salvaje e indomable. Pero ante ellas perseveraba una más, la que destacaba más de esa niña era el adjetivo más raro que puedes encontrar en una escuela para youkais: "Pura".

Se recogió las mangas y apretó el lazo del mandil. Cogiendo aire y llenándose de valor—porque estos críos le gastarían la paciencia— golpeó fuertemente la pizarra acallando los murmureos entre los alumnos.

— ¡Empecemos la clase! —la tiza se deslizó por la superficie pizarra. — Soy Yuhi Kurenai, vuestra profesora — el nombre escrito con tiza blanca contrarrestaba con el oscuro fondo al mismo tiempo que las caras molestas de los estudiantes contrarrestaban el optimismo de la profesora. —Como muchos ya sabéis, esta clase es o-bli-ga-to-rí-a, así que nada de hacer novillos y sobretodo nada de hacer gamberradas en mi clase. No queréis verme enfadada. —Y la dulce Kurenai cambió a una faceta un poco aterradora. —¿Alguna pregunta?

Como era de esperarse ninguno de los presentes quiso aumentar la presión que les estaba dando la profesora. Y callaron mirando unos entre otros. Eran tan predecibles. Cuando iba a pasar de apartado descubrió que la chica rebelde —_Sakura_— había levantado la mano con total indiferencia, sin importarle que los demás la vieran como mucho menos que una mota de polvo. Le permitió hablar. Su voz se sintió clara y apacible.

—¿Cuántos exámenes, parciales y finales, tendremos en esta clase? —oh, eso la sorprendió, así que era una chica estudiosa, ¿eh? Con normalidad le respondió haciendo un pequeño esquema en la pizarra.

—En los tres trimestres en los que se divide el año escolar habrá un examen cada dos semanas, un parcial en mitad del trimestre y un final en cada uno de los tres trimestres, además en el último de ellos se hará un nuevo examen incorporado recientemente.

Los estudiantes miraron con repulsión el pequeño esquema lleno de flechas y remarcaciones. Y a Kurenai le llenaba de satisfacción ver eso. Le gustaba que sus alumnos trabajaran duro, y además en esta materia, junto a unas cuantas más, ponía presión a los alumnos adrede.

—Entonces, si no hay más preguntas, vamos a empezar por uniros en grupos de tres. Y les advierto que no admito queja alguna, los grupos han sido propuestos, aprobados y formados por el consejo de oráculos. No tengo nada que ver, hacer o decir en este tema, así que acéptenlo. Las mesas son numeradas, así que en el respectivo orden vayan colocándose en sus mesas por grupos. Empecemos. —impecable se dispuso a recitar los grupos de clase. — Equipo 1: Akato Karin, Hakai Juugo y Hozuki Suigetsu. —Se oyó un gruñido de frustración, y todos los presentes sabían de quien y porque se debía el mismo. Akato Karin no aceptaba que no hubiera sido emparejada con Uchiha Sasuke, vampiro al que quería echársele a los brazos.

Kurenai continuó haciendo caso omiso de las quejas que no quería escuchar, iba diciendo el número de equipo y los integrantes de este todo fue relativamente "tranquilo" hasta llegar a cierto número.

— Equipo 7: Sasuke Uchiha, Naruto Uzumaki y Sakura Haruno.

Y el mundo se derrumbó encima de este particular trío de alumnos. Y como un resorte bien sincronizado Uchiha Sasuke y Uzumaki Naruto se levantaron a la vez.

**—Yo soy el gran Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto, simplemente no pueden ponerme con una sangre sucia.**

Kurenai afiló su mirada haciendo que los dos chicos retrocedieran un poco, solo un poco. —Recuerdo haber dicho que no tengo nada que ver, hacer o decir en este tema, así que aguántense, y escuchadme bien, no toleraré otra falta de respeto hacia vuestra compañera de equipo. Así que seguimos o quizás Uchiha-sama desea ir a dirección por segunda vez en esta semana, claro, con la compañía de Uzumaki-sama. —Kurenai se burló y salió impune de la ira de los dos chicos, ¡pues claro! ¿Que se habían creído esos mocosos? Se fijo en la chica, viendo como apretaba sus labios a tal punto de hacerlos ver como una línea dura y furiosa, y no le habría extrañado que se estuviese mordiendo la lengua. Ser llamado sangre sucia no era una broma, era un insulto que realmente no debería ser escuchado, al menos no lo permitiría dentro de su clase. Y con mirada severa continuó nombrando los integrantes de cada equipo, en total serían unos 10 equipos, y por lo que sabía solo una docena de estudiantes podrían graduarse de la clase principiante ese año. Pero no era su plan explicárselo, ni tampoco su tarea, así que le dejaría el muerto al vago de Kakashi, que por algo era el tutor de esa clase. Suspiró, esa clase prometía ser larga.

—Ahora empecemos con la clase.

Kurenai explicaba como deberíamos utilizar la cocina, los utensilios, las recetas y otros tantos detalles. Mientras sus tacones resonaban en el piso al compás de su ágil movimiento una tiza se deslizaba toda sola en la pizarra, escribiendo "Receta", "Materiales" y "Alimentos". Finalmente juntó sus pies dirigiendo una mirada satisfecha a la clase. Y habló con un tono terriblemente encantador. —En mi primera clase quiero que se observen, platiquen y detallen todo lo posible sobre ustedes a sus compañeros de equipo, porque al final de clase, que por cierto es probablemente la clase más larga que tendréis hoy—dijo observando los papeles que llevaba en sus manos— tendréis que presentarme dos platillos por persona, es decir, quiero que preparéis dos platillos que vayan acorde con la personalidad y gustos de vuestros compañeros de equipo. —Un gruñido colectivo de desagrado se oyó en la clase, a lo que la profesora de labios rojos puso mala cara— Y también quiero advertirles que hasta que esos platillos no queden aprobados no podréis pasar a la siguiente parte de la materia, lo que conlleva a un retraso, lo que nos lleva a menos practicas para antes del pequeño examen que se realiza cada dos semanas. —Con sonrisa socarrona la pelinegra continuó con lo que a Sakura le parecía un discurso diabólico — Y claro, esos exámenes si no se aprueban bajan casi la mitad del examen parcial lo que los perjudicará en los exámenes finales. No quiero meteros presión, chicos, pero probablemente esta sea una asignatura que no deberían tomar a la ligera— La profesora terminó de explicar, aunque parecía una amenaza, y sonrió dulcemente.

_Así que no me fastidien_

Sakura casi pudo jurar oír la voz de la profesora, aunque quizás no fuera la única que notó que esa sonrisa iba con segundas intenciones. Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda. Sería mejor no provocar a esa profesora.

—Ahora, ¡pónganse sus delantales y empiecen!

—_¿Eh? ¿Dijo delantales? Esta profesora juega con fuego._ — Sakura vio las aterradas miradas de algunos chicos, que ahora miraban el elegante mandil de color negro como si fuera el peor enemigo que pudieran encontrar. Deslizó la miraba hasta los ojos escarlatas de la profesora, sin duda no era el peor.


End file.
